Hinata Whoops Dat Ass
by Jaleah Ackerman
Summary: What will Naruto and Hinata do when Shion suddenly appears at their wedding reception?


Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…

Author's note: This is our first story, so please go lightly on us, cause there is bound to be some mistakes… P.S If you like Shion as a character…...… I'm sorry.

* * *

"Okay, ready to go?" Naruto asked his soon-to-be wife right before they walked down the aisle together. He was so happy, _She_ was so happy. Not one thing was off or wrong. The reception was beautiful, everything was perfect. He could ask of nothing more, until that one unexpected guest came along…

A woman of high stature and class, a royal woman who knew how to make a scene, entered the reception of high hopes of meeting the man of her dreams…. _Shion_.

"Naruto?! Is that _you?!"_ She said as she ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "It's been forever!" She really didn't care of the crowd watching, she wanted everyone to know that this was _her_ man.

"Uh, excuse me?" He said prying her of his body. She scoffed of offense. "Do you even remember me?"

"Can't say that I do." He was scratching the back of his head in confusion. Hinata looking a bit worried of the situation. "It's me, Shion? The priestess you saved a couple of years ago? Do you remember any of that?"

"Oh, Shion! Now I remember you…" He was waiting for a 'Congrats on your wedding!' or at least any type of gratitude of this celebration. She just stood there and gazed in his big blue eyes in awe.

Sakura interrupted Shion's little staring contest to ease the tension, "Shion, I can't believe you traveled all the way here for Naruto's _wedding_. That is so thoughtful of you." Aware of this awkward situation, trying to save Shion from the worst.

Shion was dazed, she really didn't know what celebration this was, all she knew was that it involved Naruto, and she just wanted to see him. A small whimper came out of her mouth. "M-Married?"

"Didn't you see that sign there?" Sakura pointed to the _Oh-so-obvious_ sign that said "Happy Wedding Day, Naruto and Hinata!"

Shion was still in shock. How did she not know that _her_ Naruto was engaged? This was all so new to her. She was repulsed.

"So, Naruto, who's this _wife_ of yours?" Shion said in disgust. Hinata peered out from behind Naruto in an angry fashion.

"I know this random hoe ain't finna be taking MY man!" Hintata snapped at her. "BITCH IF YOU'RE TRYNA GO, I'M READY LET'S THROW SOME MOTHERFUCKING HANDS BITCH!" Shion was scared for her life, she has never fought a ninja/kunoichi before, she didn't know what to expect. "Excuse me? I knew Naruto _way_ before you! I am Shion The Priestess!"

"BITCH I KNEW NARUTO WHEN WE WERE 6! NUH UNH BITCH!" Hinata threw a quick jab at Shion's crusty ass face. Shion flew several meters back. "You man stealing bitch, I can do a lot worse than that. Try me ugly bitch!" Hinata shouted. She attempted to run over to Shion to finish the battle, but Naruto and Shino quickly scooped her up. Hinata attempted to throw a tray full of bamkuchen at Shion's head, barely missing her by an inch. Shion was running for the door when she was stopped by Sasuke.

"Where do you think you're going? Naruto is my best friend and I will not let his wedding be ruined by the likes of you." "Thanks buddy", Naruto said. He accidentally loosened his grip on Hinata, and she broke free and ran straight for Shion. "Priestess my ass, bitch! I will fuck that weave up hoe!" Hinata grabbed Shion by her crusty tracks and threw her into the gift table. "Naruto-kun, help me!" Shion pleaded. "Umm, no bitch. You pissed off my girl, and now you getting that ass beat." Naruto snickered and walked off with Shino. "Go easy on her, Hinata!" Shino yelled over his shoulder. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!" Shion yelled. "SORRY BITCH, HOES AREN'T ALLOWED IN KONOHA!" Hinata yelled as she ran up to Shion. Shion hadn't even had a chance to think about it, she threw her hands up in defense and hit Hinata on the cheek.

"Uh-oh, it's about to go down. She bout to get fucked up." Gaara whispered. Everyone stood still in silence, they did not know what would happen, but they knew it wouldn't be good.

Hinata stood still, paralyzed on what this bitch just did. She knew that Shion would regret it.

"Aha! I landed a hit! In you face Byotch!" Shion triumphed. Hinata engaged her byakugan. Everyone fled the room knowing what would come of it. Yet most peeked through the doors.

"Uh, what is _that?_ " She saw everyone leave the room in fear, she never felt so scared in her life. "Your weird eyes just popped some veins, are you scared of my _amazing power?"_

"She ain't even do shit!" Sasuke yelled from the background.

"Uh-oh, she fucked up..." Gaara sneered.

An explosion filled the reception hall. All the windows busted tf up, the doors blown to shatters, Shion lay limp on the ground.

"Talk Shit get hit bitch!" Hinata yelled walking off like a boss. Shion got up slowly, her entire body sore. "What the FUCK was that?" Shion snapped. "That was what happens when you fuck with the Boss Ass Bitches of Konoha", Ino chuckled. "Oh, she ain't done. She just started with the ass whoopin'. Bitch you better skip town if you wanna live" Kiba laughed. "I WILL NOT STOP TILL I GET MY NARUTO-KUN!" Shion shouted. "He's not yours bitch, period. I will kill you, just know that fucking bitch" Hinata said calmly before walking over to Naruto and staring at Shion with hate filled eyes. "Best wedding ever!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura stood with Sasuke hands locked. 'Should our wedding be like this?"

Neji walked in the reception hall "Whaddya miss?"

All of Konoha yelled "SHION GOT DAT ASS WHOOPED!"

Daaaammmmmnnnnn! Oh well, where do I put this?" He said holding a present in front of the crowd.

"I'll take that…"Hinata stood with a gracious face. She threw the present at Shion's head with the most amount of power she could draw out. "Bitch."

"Okay then, that's enough beer for you.."Neji reassured her.

"I didn't drink anything yet.."

"Oh, was she messing with the Boss Ass Bitches of Konoha?"

"Yeah this slut gon come up in here hugging Naruto like he was her man, Bitch no." Sakura sneered at Shion as she rubbed the growing lump sprouting from her cheap ass, half gone tracks.

Neji gasped in surprise. "Oh, she should know that hoes aren't allowed in Konoha."

"Weave was splattered all over the ground as you can see,"Shikamaru confirmed.

Shion got up, feeling her head and announcing "YOU ARE ALL CRAZY! NARUTO IS MY MAN! HE SAID I WOULD BIRTH _HIS_ CHILDREN?! What about that promise Naruto-kun?"

"Bitch I ain't promise you SHIT! You was high as fuck and _I saved yo ass from falling off a cliff,_ which I'm really regretting right about now", Naruto snapped. Shion burst into fake tears, in desperate hopes to get someone's attention. "Lee, they're bullying me. I know you always had a thing for me", she smirked and walked over to Lee. "Bitch, I ain't in this shit. You just got dragged hoe, sit yo desperate ass down" Lee snapped. "Bitch, you don't want it. Sit the fuck down, Lee belongs to me hoe. You gon really get yo ass beat by every girl in this village" Tenten warned her. Shion began to shout. "NARUTO-KUN PROMISED I WOULD BIRTH HIS CHILDREN AND NOW I FIND YOU MARRYING THIS BYAKUGAN HOE? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Hinata looked up from eating the wedding cake. "What this bitch say?" Sasuke shook his head. "Hoes never learn." he said, and Sakura chuckled. "That hoe's hospital bills finna be through the ROOF" Sakura sighed. Before Shion could respond to their sneaky comments, Hinata tackled the bitch to the ground, ready to punch when Shion's bodyguard came to the door.

"You've been in here for quite- Lady Shion!" He gasped in horror.

"Who tf invited this dopey ass nigga? Tenten pointed out.

"That's a lady?" Gaara yelled from the background.

"Oh, lady Shion, I will-" He said coming to a halt.

"Back the fuck up before we beat yo ass as well." Sakura yelled, blocking the fight behind her from the man.

"-But I must-!" He stuttered.

"-But we will-!" Sakura mocked him.

Meanwhile, Hinata was punching the hell out of Shion's face, chakra packed in each fist.

"AYYYEEE! AAAYYYYYEEEE! AAAYYYYYEEE! BEAT DAT ASS!" All of Konoha cheered. "That's my girl" Naruto sighed dreamily, watching his new wife punch the lights out of a desperate hoe.

"Naruto ain't bout to have yo crusty baby bread children, go fuck that dude over there!" pointing to her "bodyguard." Hinata yelled throughout her punches.

"L-Lady Shion? You told me you couldn't have kids. You want to have children with another man?"

"Oh, you have it all wrong sweetie!" Shion said as she blocked Hinata's Twin Lion fists with her burning wrists.

"Told y'all she was a hoe.." Neji sneered at her weak excuses.

"Shut up little girl." Shion idiotically defended herself.

"I'M A MAN GOD DAMMIT! I SAY LET'S GET THIS HOE!" Neji rioted as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

As everyone closed in on the hoe, She already had scrapes and bruises all over her body, just from Hinata, she couldn't take all of them at once, she had to leave _now._ She gestured to her bodyguard/husband to help her out of this situation, but he turned away. "Hoe." he snarled. Neji said, "We warned you hoe, don't mess with the BABK!" Hinata and Naruto hugged each other tightly. "Now, aren't you glad you married a boss ass bitch like myself?" Hinata laughed, and so did Naruto. "Yes. Yes I am."

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

In the end, the bitch winded up dying due to blood loss, oh well, no one gave any shits, neither did we, and everyone lived happily ever after,

* * *

5 Years Later...

My name kuso… And I will avenge my sister!

(Haaaaaa, bitch please)

~From, Laila T. and Jaleah E.


End file.
